buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
University of California, Sunnydale
abbreviated UC Sunnydale or UC☼D (with a sun symbol) was the local university in Sunnydale, part of the University of California system. It also served as a front for the activities of members of the Initiative, its facilities located beneath the campus. The campus was presumably destroyed in 2003 along with the rest of Sunnydale following the battle at the Hellmouth. Campus residences Residence halls *'Stevenson Hall' — Buffy Summers' and Willow Rosenberg's dorm rooms where located at Stevenson Hall. Buffy originally shared a dorm room with the Mok'tagar demon Kathy Newman, but Kathy was shortly replaced by Willow when Kathy's father forcibly returned her to their dimension."Living Conditions" Buffy then moved out of her dorm room in late 2000"Family while Tara Maclay moved in with Willow. They lived here with two pets, the rat Amy Madison and the kitten Miss Kitty Fantastico. In 1999, Willow met D'Hoffryn for the first time for a failed proposition to recruit her as a vengeance demon."Something Blue In 2001, the hell-goddess Glorificus came to Stevenson Hall to get her revenge on Willow. There she discovered that Dawn Summers was the mystical Key. Glory then chased after Buffy and Glory until she was hit by a truck outside the building. Glory destroyed two walls during the encounter, one entirely at Willow and Tara's dorm room and the other making a hole in one of walls of the commons room."Spiral" In this room, Warren Mears stuck a Chip of Temporal Disturbance on Buffy to distort her temporal perceptions. As such, time passed by faster around Buffy than for others students."Life Serial" Dark Willow was here to use Tara's clothes for a spell to locate her murderer, Warren."Villains" *'Dunwirth Hall' — Where Eddie's dorm room was located, though his room's contents were stolen by vampire Sunday's gang, all except for Eddie's copy of Of Human Bondage."The Freshman" *Fischer Hall *'Kresge Hall' — Where Parker Abrams' dorm room was located. *'Weisman Hall' *'Porter Hall'"Doomed Fraternities *'Psi Theta' — Sunday and her gang nested on Psi Theta since the eighties after it lost its charter in 1982, causing it to be closed for renovation. However zoning issues dragged on before the Sunnydale city council and renovation never took place. Sunday's gang resided there until 1999 when Buffy and her friends killed Sunday and several of her gang while some fled. During its tenure under Sunday's inhabitancy, it was filled with the property of several students that Sunday killed or sired, stealing it from their dorm rooms and placing a fake note claiming they left the college due to stress. *'Alpha Delta' — A party was held on Halloween in Alpha Delta house by its members (dubbed the "Alpha Delts") who summoned the fear demon Gachnar whose influence caused the reality within the building to be altered, reflecting any resident's fears. This eventually stopped when Buffy accidentally brought Gachnar forth and then killed him. Some of the "Alpha Delts" included Edward, Chaz and Josh."Fear, Itself" *'Lowell House' — It was originally known as Lowell Home for Children, a home for adolescent orphans ran by Genevieve Holt between 1949 and 1960. During that time the children were subjected to physical and psychological abuse at the hands of Genevieve who used her strongly conservative religious beliefs as a means of repressing any sexual freedom. By 1999, it was turned into a fraternity house and the Initiative's research laboratory was built below the building where many of its agents resided as students. The secret lab could be reached through a hidden elevator which was accessed behind a mirror through a retina scan of any Initiatve members wanting to enter. In 2000, the orphans' raw emotions manifested as poltergeists during a party where they began giving any party-goers the same treatment subjected to the orphans. This was prevented by Alexander Harris and Anya Jenkins."Where the Wild Things Are" Some of the fratboys at the Lowell House included Riley Finn, Forrest Gates and Graham Miller. *Unidentified fraternity — In 2002, all members of an unidentified fraternity were killed by a Grimslaw demon. It was conjured by Anyanka because of Rachel's wish. However, Anya reversed their deaths, unintentionally causing both the death of her friend Halfrek by her patron D'Hoffryn and her own return to humanity."Selfless" Sororities *'Beta Delta Gamma' — Melody's pledge was accepted to the Beta Delta Gammas which was celebrated at Jack's college bar. Another member included Paula."Beer Bad" Other *'Lecture Hall' — This was the room where the professor Maggie Walsh, assisted by Riley, taught introduction to psychology, which was attended by Willow, Oz, Buffy, Kathy, and Parker in 1999. This room was also used by the Scooby Gang to describe their strategy against the Gentlemen who stole all town people's voices."Hush" In 2000, when Tara was pursued by Oz in werewolf form, he was captured by The Initiative here."New Moon Rising" It is also in this room that Spike, helped by Harmony Kendall, tried to get Doc Overheiser to remove his chip."Out of My Mind" In 2003, the Daughters of Gaea, guided by Vaughne, had magic training here. When Willow was magically transformed into Warren Mears she came to them for help. However, the Potential Slayer Kennedy found that Amy Madison was the cause."The Killer in Me" *'Library' — Spacious and orderly, the UC Sunnydale library was bigger than the one in Sunnydale High; due to its size it was sometimes difficult to find certain books. The library was specifically used to find information on the Lowell Home for Children's history"Where the Wild Things Are" and Queller demons."Listening to Fear" Buffy and Willow met Riley for the first time here. Tara informed Willow here about Oz's capture by the Initiative."New Moon Rising" Three years later, Willow was visited by the First Evil in Cassie Newton's form."Conversations with Dead People" *'Lab room' — This lab room was used by Willow to prepare a spell against Oz and Veruca. Veruca was killed here by Oz when she attempted to kill Willow."Wild at Heart" Willow also used the room to create a potion to cure Buffy's madness after she was attacked by a Glarghk Guhl Kashmas'nik demon."Normal Again" *'Rocket Cafe' — The student dining facility. Xander once ate there despite not being a student. *'Grotto' — A college coffee shop. Willow confronted Parker here after his one-night stand with Buffy and the two ending up having a long conversation. Just as Willow started to understand Parker, he attempted to flirt with her only for her to see right through him. Then a group of students, made into pre-humans due to Black Frost beer, attacked the Grotto and accidentally set it on fire with Willow, Parker and several other students still inside. Buffy, having drank the Black Frost beer, entered the building and rescued everyone. It was then that the fire brigade came and hosed down the building. *'Jack's bar' — A college bar owned by Jack. In 1999, Xander got employed here as a bartender by using a fake ID. The bar was popular with arrogantly intellectual fratboys who mocked the people that worked there. Jack became tired of this so with the help of his brother-in-law, a warlock, he cursed the Black Frost beer to make anyone who drank it turn into neanderthals. Among those who drank the Black Frost were Buffy, Colm, Hunt, Roy and Kip. Faculty *Dean Matthew Guerrero *Professor Gerhardt *Professor Riegert *Professor Maggie Walsh *Professor Roberts *Professor Lillian *Professor Bellamy *Professor Hawkins Students :See List of UC Sunnydale students Behind the scenes *Most UC Sunnydale exterior scenes were filmed at University of California, Los Angeles. *In a rejection letter to Buffy, the school's name is shortened to UCSD, though in real life, that acronym refers to University of California, San Diego. Appearances ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer ;Angel References fr:Université de Sunnydale pt-br:Universidade da Califórnia em Sunnydale Category:Locations Category:UC Sunnydale Category:Sunnydale Category:Educational institutions